


Our Little Secret

by JustYourRegularTallGay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Betrayal, Character dealing with Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light angst kinda, POV Multiple, Panic Attacks, Self-Doubt, things are gonna get pretty dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourRegularTallGay/pseuds/JustYourRegularTallGay
Summary: Symmetra meets a mysterious hacker by the name of Sombra who has her cornered with information, her own forbidden work. They create an agreement for her own safety, but how long will that last? Will OverWatch discover her work? Or even worse, kick her out and send her back to Vishkar?





	1. A New Pact

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the summary sucked haha i tried my best with it. I've decided to work on this new story since my last one didn't work out so well due to some... personal health problems but I'm slowly recovering and I'm determined to make this one work.
> 
> Shoutout to The White Knight for editing, thanks so much. Come talk to me on tumblr @thattallonenerd.tumblr.com

“Symmetra, D.Va, be careful. I heard that there are several Talon agents heading your way from what Genji has told me. Be alert.”

Symmetra heard the commotion of gunfire from Winston’s line. The sudden noise was startling, but she recovered quickly, as she double checked her defenses, making sure she got every corner in her surroundings. The sweltering heat of the Giza sun didn’t help the situation at all, she could feel her outfit clinging to every curve of her body. From her peripheral, she can see the young gamer also checking her mech with her own defenses.

Suddenly she heard a flurry of heavy footsteps from her left and was on her toes. Four Talon agents entered the area but were automatically attacked by her turrets. D.Va boosted in front of her and begun to fire on the agents. One avoided the gunfire and aimed towards her, Symmetra ducked and projected an energy ball towards him.  _ Too close.  _ With a small grunt, she got back on her feet.

“Sym! Watch out! More hostiles coming our way!” D.Va yelled. Looking in D.Va’s direction she could see that there were several more agents, replacing any they had defeated. Suddenly a bullet ripped through the air right past her. “Symmetra!” Hana’s voice crackled into the com. “Leave the vicinity and get Zenyatta here! Quick!” Symmetra sprinted to the nearest corner and tapped on her headpiece. “D.va, we can’t risk them ambushing you! Leaving you-” She was swiftly interrupted by the younger woman. “No time for talk Sym! Don’t worry, I’m number one! Just go get Zen.” She peeked around the corner and met Hana’s determined stare with a nod, as she turned to run through the crossfire and into the nearest room. Just her luck, one of the bullets grazed her leg, causing her to yelp in pain, but she continued to work quickly as she placed a couple of her turrets. _ Now for the teleporter. _

She stopped to catch her breath and focus her energy despite the weariness of her body finally dawning on her. She closed her eyes as she placed her teleporter, only to open them to see her hard-light arm turning purple as if her arm had poison coursing through her “veins.” She tried to move it closer for inspection but could not comply.  _ What is this? Why can’t I move my arm?  _ Suddenly, her arm moved of its own accord by yanking her whole body closer to the teleporter base. She tripped on her feet and fell, knocking the wind right out of her. Symmetra gasped and breathed in quickly. “What the-” She gritted her teeth and with her other arm tried to helplessly pull her “infected” arm as she was dragged across the cement floor. Her gauntlet shakily touched the base of the teleporter, transferring the purple poison onto it. Now her teleporter was glowing an angry neon purple with the teleporter light glitching oddly from its usual light blue. A chill ran up her spine as she realized the situation she was in, as she frantically tapped her com link to connect to D.Va, only to be met with static on the other line.

Suddenly the teleporter glitched heavily.

Someone was coming through.

First she saw a hand. A clawed hand with a fingerless glove on. The arm was blue from the base of the hand, and while traveling up the sleeve it turned the same purple as her arm and teleporter. Finally, the mysterious figure stepped completely through the teleporter. She was face to face with the glowing leg of this mysterious person. She froze up. Slowly, Symmetra looked up the face of this person.

“ _ Hola amiga _ .” A feminine voice spoke up. The woman crouched down to her level on the floor, lightly grazing her clawed hand on her jaw. She tried to jerk her head away but it proved to be futile when the woman grabbed her firmly in place. Golden eyes meet dark purple ones. She couldn’t help but absorb her features. She had a beauty mark under her left eye, both eyes having a smoky, dark purple eye shadow. Her hair was half shaved, the base of her hair was a light brown turning into a light purple-blue. Her hair was cascading down her in a shoulder blocking her face from the light of the teleporter, making her features look dangerously sharp. But the most that stood out was her lips, those purple, plump lips were smirking at her mischievously, showing a single perfect fang.

The woman chuckled lowly sending a gust of her cool breath on her lips, she shivered involuntarily from the proximity. “Need a hand getting up,  _ preciosa _ ? Or do you require my help somewhere else?” The woman said in a raspy voice, gazing deeply into her eyes. Symmetra swallowed dryly and blushed heavily from the innuendo. She cleared her throat. “What do you want? And who are you?” She glared at those purple eyes trying to gain control over the situation.

The woman tsked. “What? No hello or nothing?” She smirked. “Fair enough.” The woman stood up and flicked her wrist. Suddenly Symmetra’s arm came back to life and yanked her back up, she yelped from surprise and her leg buckled from the pain surging up her leg. She was grabbed firmly by her waist, saving her from another potential fall.

“Whoa there.” The playful voice of the woman filled the room. She gazed up at those same purple eyes. “Falling for me, huh?” The woman chuckled heartily at her own joke. Symmetra continued to look at her confusingly with a blush. “ _ Pero _ enough  _ hablando, ahora _ , we need to talk some business,  _ preciosa _ . All I need is your undivided attention, and don’t worry about your friend out there. I helped her handle those annoying agents so she won’t be in any trouble.” Symmetra contemplated on her offer.  _ She has me trapped here, I cannot control my arm and I'm wounded. She has the upper hand here so it would be no use to act against her. _

“Clock’s ticking.”

“Alright. I am listening.” She glared up at the woman’s smirking face. “Can you release me now?” The woman stared into her eyes, Symmetra resisted the urge to squirm under her gaze and stared back. “If you say so.” She lightly scratched her waist where her skin was exposed, sending an odd shiver down her spine before letting her go completely.

“Okay listen, I need some new “friends” to help me out whenever I’m in a pickle.” She pointed a single clawed finger at her. “And you,  _ amor _ , seem like just the friend type.” She tapped the air in front of her and suddenly some images popped up. Images of  _ her _ . “So what would your dear team think when they find out their dear,  _ Satya _ , had assisted Talon at some time in the past.” Symmetra froze up, wide-eyed. The woman walked behind her and enlarged the images, images of her when she was working for Vishkar, there she is plain as day giving some information to a Talon operative. She clenched her fists hard, feeling her nails dig deeply into her palm, enough to draw blood. Everywhere she turned she saw another image of herself with another agent completing some other task.  _ No… No no no no no no no no no NO! This can’t be. I… I thought I erased those indefinitely. _

“ _ Ay preciosa, pensabas _ no one would find out?” With a swipe of her hand, the images vanished. “Everything can be hacked… and everyone.” Symmetra stood her ground as the woman walked in front of her, staring icily at her. “What do you want?” She all but practically growled. The woman smiled darkly. “ _ Relajarte, _ I’m not going to publish these images if…” She paused a stepped closely to Symmetra. “You do as I say whenever I require your assistance.” Her smile quickly vanished and locked their gazes, her playful attitude replaced with a deadly seriousness. “You do whatever I request of you and these images will never fall upon any one’s eyes. Of course, if you… fuck up anything. Well, let’s just say it won’t be pleasant  _ si _ ?” She smiled down at her wickedly with deep piercing eyes, showing off her dangerously fanged teeth. Symmetra felt her face heat up, tingling uncomfortably. She can feel the cold sweat down her spine and her hands. The woman still boring her eyes into her brought up her clawed hand, she tilted her head still maintaining eye contact. “Deal…  _ Preciosa? _ ” She rasped out.  _ Don’t do it. _ With a trembling hand, she meets the other woman’s large gloved one’s.  _ NO, DON’T DO IT. YOU ARE- _

“D… Deal…” She said shakily. The woman in front of her smile grew larger at her confirmation. “ _ Qué chévere, amiga _ .” Symmetra stared expressionless at her before casting her eyes down. “ _ Ay amor _ , don’t look so down.” A clawed hand gently pulled her face up, meeting those dark purple eyes once again. She flinched but the woman cooed in front of her, stepping even closer into her personal bubble. “I promise,” A clawed thumb swiped over her lips softly, gazing at her lips. She brought her eyes back up and smiled warmly at Symmetra.

“I’ll protect you,  _ mi preciosa amor _ . You’re on Sombra’s side  _ ahora _ .” She leaned in dangerously close to her, placing a hand on her hip. “I’ll keep in touch.” And with that the “Sombra” woman disappeared into the thin air without a warning.

Symmetra stood there dizzily from the whole experience. She stumbled to the nearest wall and breathed heavily, trying to get her bearings. _ “You’re on Sombra’s side ahora.” _ Sombra’s voice kept replaying in her head. She was jerked out of her thoughts when her com suddenly came back to life, carrying with it a message from Zenyatta.

“Symmetra. D.va has told me that you two require of my assistance. I will make my way shortly.” Zenyatta’s calming voice washed over her and she gulped back some air before finally calming down. She shakily tapped her com.

“Very well…Teleporter’s online, you will move swiftly.”


	2. What To Do Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Sombra returns to base, she discusses some business with Widowmaker and Reaper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. Not gonna lie... I kind of went on a limb here and rushed it. Not exactly what I planned for, but nonetheless I think this chapter worked out. Thank you to The White Knight for editing, much appreciated.  
> As always you can hmu on my Tumblr @thattallonenerd

**Warnings: Panic Attack, Self - Harming, Very Negative Thinking/ Self blaming.**

**Disclaimer: In no way do I encourage self - harming, it is very harmful to the body both physically and mentally. If you know a someone who is self-harming please, please,** **_please_ ** **try and help them someway somehow. This is just a scene that I want to occur in the story that advances the plot and will be relevant later. Thank you. Neither Do I! -Editor**

In an instant, Sombra translocated back to the dropship.

“Sombra.” Gabriel growled at her. He walked towards Sombra slowly, clawed fists clenched. “Where’s the target?” He asked. Sombra tilted her head toward him smirking.

“Target escaped, _viejo_.” She replied. Gabriel sighed heavily. He pointed one clawed finger at her warningly.

“If you keep fucking up Talon will punish the both of us. Then there’ll be no way out.”

“Aww, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“A fucking lockdown if you keep it up.”

Sombra frowned. “It was just a joke _pendejo, relajarte._ ”

“ _Me llamas de nuevo ese nombre y yo voy a venir por ti Sombra._ ” Gabriel all but barked his last sentence to her before turning around to leave.

“Hold on, Gabriel -”

“What is it now…” He hissed at her, turning his head slightly.

“Although I didn’t capture the target, I do have someone who can help us now.” She smirked when she saw Gabriel still standing halfway out the room. He turned slowly towards her and crossed his arms.

“I’m listening.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sombra sat at her desk, tapping away at her keyboard mindlessly. She was now out of her suit and wore a black sweater that was too big for her, which, luckily Gabe didn’t notice it was his, and a pair of gray sweatpants. Her hair that always had a bouncy radiance to it was now a straight - wavy look from washing it earlier. She squinted through her glasses, flexing her fingers from a  small cramp. “And… that should be the last of it…” Sombra muttered to herself, she tapped one more key. “And… done, well, at least for now.”

She stretched with a yawn and collapsed tiredly into her chair. She stared up at the ceiling, as her room filled with a light whirring noise from her tech. _How long am I going to be working here?_ She sighed heavily. _I can’t keep this up much longer, if I continue to do work secretly from Talon,_ **_they_ ** _will come after to me like Gabriel said._ Sombra anxiously twiddled with her fingers, she furrowed her eyebrows in worry. _What if I go back to my life in Mexico? Or worse Talon locks me down and turn me into their pet._ Her stomach dropped at her next thought.   _Mamá would be disappointed in me if she were here… Her own daughter a hacker, manipulator, and traitor._ She sighed shakily before closing her eyes, trying to think of something else than that.

“ _Bonsoir, ombre._ ” Sombra yelped in surprise. She cursed at herself for not hearing the assassin come in. “Oh?” She can hear Widow chuckling to herself lightly. “Why so jumpy, _ombre_?” Sombra took a minute to compose herself before turning around in her chair to face Widowmaker. The said woman was leaning against the wall next to her door, she was out of her revealing work suit and now clad in a dark purple turtleneck with a pair of black slacks. Her usual long ponytail was now loose and cascaded down her shoulder, the light from the monitors making her hair a lavender color. Sombra raised a questioning  brow.

“ _Mi_ _pequeña araña_ , what has gotten you so fancied up?” Sombra asked Widow. Those deadly, golden eyes stared at her neutrally. Widow gave the smallest of a smile, flicking her hand in dismiss. “Ah, it was something for Talon, they wanted me to dress up for this special occasion. They wanted to introduce me to some new clients that will be working for us, what is that saying… To make a good look to them.”

Sombra rolled her eyes smiling. “It’s to make a good first impression.”

“Yes, that.” Widow tsked. “Anyways, Reaper has informed me about our new ‘ally’ you seemed to have gained.” She sauntered over to Sombra, pulling one of her desk chairs nearby and sat down, crossing her legs politely. “Please, indulge me in your findings and our new friend.”

Sombra took a deep breathe. She sat up in her chair and faced Amelie. “Well, I found some intel on the new _amiga_ ,” She pulled up a couple of holograms with a flick of her hand. “As you can see she is a former member of Overwatch.” She zoomed in on a particular image of the woman. “Her name is Satya Vaswani, callsign ‘Symmetra.’”

There in the image was Satya in one of the many rooms of Vishkar, back when she was working with them. She was her Vishkar uniform and seemed to be talking to a Talon agent, another Vishkar worker was standing to her right. He was shaking hands with Talon over some kind of agreement.

“This was Satya when she was working for Vishkar, the man to her right is her co-worker by the name of Sanjay Korpal. Here they were making an agreement of shipping people from the Favela’s to Talon for experiments.” Sombra swallowed hard. “Vishkar wanted their people to be happy, so they went as far to do this shit with Talon.” She pulled up another flurry of holograms. What they saw was horrifying, Talon doctors injecting the people of Brazil with some type of serum as they stared wide - eyed, crying and strapped to chairs. A woman in a water tank with an oxygen mask, banging frantically on the glass. Amelie, grimaced lightly she continued to observe the new found intel.

“Talon used those people as lab rats, doing whatever the hell they wanted to them to force happiness and order on the people. Vishkar wanted their people to feel happy and not trapped in their own city, only to make matters worse for both parties. Eventually, Vishkar broke this pact between them after seeing it was, indeed, very fucked up.”

“Have you told Gabriel?” Amelie asked while pointing at the holograms.

“Yes, right when I got on the dropship. He said that we should lead on with Talon until we are sure we can make the escape. You know, find a safe place and head right over there.”

“Sombra… you know this is dangerous, _non_ ? Talon could find this if you left it unprotected and us escaping… _Ce pourrait être un désastre_ if not done right _chérie_.”

Sombra sighed, adjusting her glasses. She tapped her nails on her thigh nervously. “I know, _querido_ , I know this. But you know I am careful with my work, do not worry so much about it. I have a plan and Gabe knows just how to execute it.” She looked at Amelie warmly. The assassin features softened, she shook her head lightly.

“Then what are we to do with her? The OverWatch member I mean.”

“We fulfill whatever twisted needs Talon wants with her, to an extent, once we do that then,” She snapped her fingers. “We’re gone.”

“And you’re positively sure this would work?”

“Of course. Even Gabe’s on it. Anything to get you two with your lovers.”

“ _Tais-toi_.”

Sombra snickered to herself from seeing the glare directed at her. “ _Sólo estoy jugando contigo._ I already told the headmaster about Satya.”

“How much?”

“Enough to know I have intel on someone for us and that she’s cornered. I didn’t say any names, saying that there’s not enough info on her.”

“And they believed that?”

“Yup, I reassured them that I’ll find something sooner or later.”

“When will that be?”

“Never! Just going to leave them on a cliffhanger when we leave this fucked up shithole.”

Widow hummed, smirking slightly. “You really are something, _N'est-ce pas_?” Sombra shrugged cockily. “Well,” Widow stood up and began to make her way out. “I will leave you be then, do not hesitate to inform me with any new findings.” Widow said just before she left.

Sombra sat in her chair for a minute, just staring emptily at nothing. She shook her head to regain her focus and swiped the holograms away. Silence engulfed her.   _Are you really going to do this? Use someone for your own benefit again?_ Sombra gritted her teeth. **_Someone’s who trying to correct their mistakes like you?_ **

“I know, I know. I’m doing my best.” She answered out loud. The voice in her head only grew louder.

_Oh_ **_REALLY_ ** _? Look who’s one to talk! Are you doing the good thing by using this girl when she’s trying to redeem herself? From her own mistakes!_

Sombra gulped audibly. The ringing in her ear intensified. “L-look I’m tryi-”

**_SHE’S TRYING TO ASSHOLE THAT GIVES YOU NO FUCKING EXCUSE TO DO THAT TO HER TODAY._ **

Sombra flinched, she rubbed her arms to try and stop the trembling.

**_YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!_ **

**_ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS NOW!!_ **

**_LOOK HOW PATHETIC YOU’VE BECOME! DEPENDING ON OTHERS FOR YOUR OWN BENEFIT._ **

Sombra stood up stiffly, clutching on her arms for dear life. Her feet felt on fire on from the contrast of the cold to her skin. She can feel the cold sweat trickle down her back, her cybernetic spine feeling too warm, to hot on her back. “I-I- _fuck_ \- I’m s-sorry- _shit_ \- I’m not try-trying to u-use her.” She stuttered out while tripping over her words.

_All of this… I didn’t ask for this…_

But did she? She did sign up for this kind of job. Being a hacker and manipulating others to her advantage was something she always did when she was a child living in Mexico. But was she aiming for this? Of course not… _Right?_

Sombra craved for release, something to ground herself, something to punish herself because she knew her mother would punish her. Oh, she would do much worse things to her.

_No no no no no no no no no no_

Sombra stumbled to her bathroom as she removed her gloves hastily and threw them haphazardly to the side. She felt her stomach revolt from her next actions. She frantically opened her bathroom mirror, moving her makeup and medicines wildly, not caring they were falling into her sink. Finally, she found what she was looking for.

**Do it.**

She moved a trembling hand forward, reaching out.

**_D-don’t do-_ **

**DO IT.**

**GO AHEAD IDIOT.**

She grabbed the small thing in her hand to keep it from falling into the sink.

_Again... We’re here..._

Sombra opened the palm of her hand to see the small razor, shining under the bathroom light. She stared at it blankly through her tears, choking out a sob. She shuffled backward until her back touched the cold metal wall and slid down to the floor, letting her cries fill the bathroom. Sombra shivered as she continued to look at the razor.

**_DO IT ALREADY._ **

“I-I don’t w-w-want to.” She whimpered.

**You deserve it.**

“B-but -”

**Yes, you do.**

Sombra bit the inside of her cheek uneasily. She grabbed the razor between her fingers, she bit the left sleeve of the sweater and pulled it up with her teeth to reveal her forearm. There was a dozen of scars, some old, healed and some still angry, red and fresh. She stared at her arm blankly and for a minute, everything was completely quiet.

No yelling in her mind. No humming from her monitor. No talking.

Just complete silence.

Unknowingly, Sombra placed her the razor on her skin and breathed in. With a quick movement, she did she first cut, and then another. And another. One more. Another one.

Sombra cut angrily at her arm for a minute and then she stopped, panting heavily. The fresh cuts turned red and blood started to ooze out steadily.

And then she felt the pain. Oh, how much it hurt for her. She dropped the razor on the floor and clutched at her sweats, more tears spilling down her face.

**Good. You deserve it.**

Yes, she did deserve this. She stared at her arm, watching the blood begin to drip down to the side. She moved her arm to the side to not stain her pants and stretched out to grab some toilet paper, settling back against the wall.

**Better?**

Sombra dabbed at her cuts tenderly, watching with interest as the blood seeped through the toilet paper.

“Better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a huge thank you to my friend The White Knight for editing. There are some headcanons of mine here for Sombra as you can tell. I relate to her character personally and a lot of what happens is based on my own experiences, I basically projected all my problems on her lol. I hope it wasn't too bad. Anyways I hoped you all enjoyed, as always the criticism is welcomed. As said before I am Dominican so my Spanish is clearly different from Sombra because of the different dialect and I used Google translate for some of Widowmaker's line. Please don't hesitate to tell me if there are any incorrections on the translations, thank you.
> 
> Translations:  
> viejo - old man  
> pendejo - asshole  
> relajarte - relax  
> Me llamas de nuevo ese nombre y yo voy a venir por ti Sombra - Call me that name again and I will come for you Sombra.  
> Bonsoir, ombre. - Good evening, shadow.  
> Mi pequeña araña - My little spider  
> amiga - friend  
> Ce pourrait être un désastre - It could be a disaster  
> chérie - (do you even need a translation lol) dear/sweetheart  
> querido - dear/sweetheart  
> Tais-toi -shut up  
> Sólo estoy jugando contigo - I'm only joking/playing with you  
> N'est-ce pas - Aren't it?


End file.
